The efficiency of a vehicle depends in part on the tire pressure of its wheel assemblies. In average conditions, an increase in tire pressure may swell the tire causing a decrease in its contact area with the road. This in turn may improve rolling resistance and increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. However, additional environmental conditions such as external temperature, driving speed and/or surface traction may further influence the desired tire pressure. For example, tire pressure is known to decrease in cold air and increase in warm air. This may require the addition or removal of air from a tire to maintain the vehicle's target efficiency.
Furthermore, when a tire begins to leak, the tire pressure may continuously decrease causing a downward trend in the handling of the vehicle. The regression of the tire performance may require immediate attention depending on the speed of the leak.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative wheel assemblies with dynamic tire pressure control.